Wants and Needs
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: I've wanted to do something different for a change. Set after a fictional ending of the Heroes of Olympus. Jake/Will/Percy, slashy threesome


PJatO || Jakillercy || PJatO || Jakillercy || Wants and Needs || Jakillercy || PJatO || Jakillercy || PJatO

Title: Wants and Needs – Craving and Desiring

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; AU post both-series

Warnings: shounen-ai, threesome, crossdressing, anal, explicit intercourse, double-penetration

Main Pairing: Jake/Will/Percy

Side Pairings: Jason/Reyna, Leo/Piper, Nico/Annabeth, Frank/Hazel, Grover/Juniper, Tyson/Ella, Chris/Clarisse, Percy/Annabeth (past)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Clarisse la Rue, Annabeth Chase, Nico di Angelo, Grover Underwood

Summary: The war is over. Finally. And Percy feels like the only single left. Can two friends change that to their own benefit? And what if Percy leaves the country? What can the couple do if he's out of their reach?

This started out to have plot, but somewhere on the way... the plot left me and all that remained was smutty sex. But I really needed do write that pairing, because Jake/Will is my favorite non-Percy-slash-pairing from the series - and I thought, well, with Percy it'd be even better.

**Wants and Needs**

_Craving and Desiring_

The war was over.

Again.

It was their second war and Percy sincerely hoped that it was their last.

And again it had taken years for them to win. Years of their lives spend fighting and loosing. Loosing friends, family and allies. And relationships.

When he had lost his memories, he had also kind of lost his connection to Annabeth, even though they still remained friends. But the daughter of Athena had found a rather different kind of connection to the son of Hades.

And said son of Hades' half-sister had finally managed to get together with Frank. So Percy' two new friends were happy together, too.

His friendship with Grover was as strong as it had been before the war and he was still happy for his best friend and the wood nymph.

Then there was Percy's second in command – the son of Jupiter. With who he became close friends, too. The blonde had the kind of relationship drama Hollywood would pay to produce. After his own memory loss, Jason had fallen for Piper. But that didn't last long. Once he was reunited with Reyna, he recognized her as what she was: His first love. The heartbroken Piper found comfort in her best friend Leo. Said comfort soon grew into more.

Even his baby-brother had a girlfriend now! And Tyson and Ella were really happy.

"You still moping? It's a night to celebrate, sea brat", grunted an annoyed voice.

The son of Poseidon turned some and looked up at Clarisse. The two had grown so much closer during the war and Percy was glad to have her at his side. She sat down next to him with one raised eyebrow before looking around herself. Wherever she turned, she saw happy couples. So maybe she understood why the Sea Prince was sulking.

"Kind of", he shrugged. "I don't feel like celebrating anyway... Sure, we won. But we've lost so many. Again... It's..."

"Eating you up, I know. I've lost brothers, too", muttered Clarisse darkly.

"But you have Chris", whispered Percy and looked down onto the floor.

"Aw, so you're still sulky because of that", groaned the daughter of Ares and rolled her eyes. "You still want Annabeth back? C'mon!"

"No, jeez, I don't want her back. We're better off as friends", replied the Sea Prince. "What I want back is the feeling. Someone who cares for me and loves me and all that stuff. The silly little things like holding hands and kissing..."

"No one in particular?", asked Clarisse curiously and leaned in some.

"Well...", drawled Percy with a small blush and whipped back and forth some.

His eyes scanned the surrounding area. No, all others were occupied with their own doing. The two of them were all alone on their tree trunk No one was eavesdropping.

"Spill it, sea brat", grunted the daughter of Ares.

"You know how in the past three years... Since I've been injured frequently I've spend much time with Will, because he's the best healer we have. And, you know..." His blush deepened.

Clarisse's eyes widened in realization. "You have a crush on Solace?" Percy squealed, nodded and shunned her. "But... you know he got a boyfriend, right?"

The red taint on the Sea Prince's cheeks darkened some more. "Well... You see..." He shifted awkwardly and tried to avoid eye-contact.

It took a few moments but then the daughter of Ares gasped again. "Don't tell me you're having a crush on both Solace _and_ Mason?"

"Not so loud", hissed Percy aggravated. "But... yeah... I mean, I've always spend much time with the Hephaestus bunch, ever since Charles. And now with Leo and that whole thing of the seven... And Jake is... awesome. Really awesome. And so is Will. He took so much care of me during this war, whenever I somehow got injured, he insisted to take care of me personally... That was so nice of him. And the way Jake always tries to protect me in battle..."

The son of Poseidon sighed dreamily and grinned stupidly. A knowing smirk sneaked onto Clarisse's face. Her best friend was completely head over heels.

"Say, now that the war is over, do you have any plans?", asked Percy out of the blue.

"Huh? What kind of plans?", asked the daughter of Ares puzzled.

"I don't know... Plans for the future", shrugged the Sea Prince.

"Get to the point, sea brat", grunted the female half-blood irritated.

"I want to leave", confessed the son of Poseidon.

"Summer is over, you always leave for New York", shrugged Clarisse, failing to see the problem.

"No", objected the boy. "For good. I'm twenty now, I've finished high school during the war, but because of the constant fighting I couldn't leave for college. But now that the war is over, I want to make something out of my life. I don't want to be stuck at camp forever. There are new heroes, there will be new heroes. Two wars was my max. I can't keep doing this, I want a normal life."

"But you don't have to leave for good. You can still come over... Or... The university you applied for, it's not in New York, is it?", whispered the brunette disbelieving.

"It's in England. Uh... It's Oxford", answered Percy with a small blush.

"How in the world did you manage that?", gasped Clarisse.

"I'm not as dumb as I look", shrugged the son of Poseidon.

"But... England is in Europe... That's... damn far away", muttered the daughter of Ares.

"I know. I want the distance between me and camp. Like I said, I'm sick and tired of all the fighting. And also of all those happy couples all around me. I need some time for me, to live my own life and not being the hero in others' lives."

"And... are you going to tell the others?", asked the brunette unsure.

Percy shook his head slowly. "They would only try to talk me out of it. I thought I'd tell you and you would explain it to the others after the party..."

"What do you mean by after the party?", blinked the girl confused.

"I'll leave with Blackjack. I've already packed my stuff up before the party. University starts next week and I wanted to leave the party to get accustomed there."

"Oh... Of course...", nodded Clarisse understandingly, though with sadness in her eyes. "Sure, I'll explain it to the others in the morning. Under one condition: You have to IM me at least once in a while! I want to know everything about university."

"You, miss la Rue, got yourself a deal", grinned Percy and nodded.

/break\

A knocking at her door was what woke her the next morning. She turned around in annoyance.

"Whoever it is, I dare you if you don't have a damn good reason to wake me", she growled.

Annabeth, Grover and Nico entered the Ares cabin, all with worried faces.

"Clarisse, we thought you could help us with something", started Annabeth. "Frank, Hazel, Reyna and Jason are checking the lake, Leo, Piper, Jake and Will are searching the woods, but we can't find him. We thought you may know..."

"Uh?", was all the tired War Princess could get out.

"Percy! He seems to have disappeared after the party!", squealed Grover unnerved.

"Yeah, yeah, he left", muttered Clarisse and waved them away.

"What do you mean he left?", exclaimed Nico irritated.

Oh, right. Yawning widely, she sat up and stared at them.

"He's sick of being the hero, wants a normal life, applied for college, got taken and left last night for England to study abroad", summarized the daughter of Ares.

The three stared at her dumbfounded and she rolled her eyes at them before standing up.

"Look, you go out there and tell the others that they can stop searching for Percy, because as long as they won't search England, they won't find him."

"Why didn't he tell us himself?", muttered Annabeth devastated.

"Because he knew you'd try to convince him to stay in the US. He wanted to leave and he did and I'm sure he'd appreciate it if you'd respect his wish."

All three stood perplexed and nodded slowly. They then got shunned out of the cabin by an annoyed head of the cabin. Clarisse sighed. It was time to talk to two campers. She got dressed and left her cabin to head over to the Hephaestus cabin. By now the news would certainly have reached the couple and there was one thing she needed to know.

Cabin nine was – as always – crowded with the tinkerers. She threw some annoyed glances at all the children of Hephaestus.

"Get out, I want to talk to Jake and Will", grunted the daughter of Ares annoyed.

They ran out of their cabin as if chased by the minotaur itself and Clarisse smirked pleased to herself. She then proceeded to walk up to the snuggling couple. Will raised one eyebrow questioningly at her.

"What do you want, Clarisse?", growled Jake, obviously in a bad mood.

"I wanted to talk to you about the sea brat", was her simple answer.

The son of Apollo looked at her hopefully as if expecting some different news than the ones they had received from Grover. On the other hand, his boyfriend looked warily, not trusting her to stay out of their business and unable to keep a secret.

"What about Percy?", asked Will curiously and sat up some.

"Yeah, what about Percy? Grover said he knew from you that Percy had left. How do you know? And why didn't he tell us so himself?", demanded the son of Hephaestus to know.

"He..." She stopped. "He wanted another life, a life without being the sole hero of everybody and without being surrounded by so many couples. He'll start university in a few. And he didn't want to tell you all, because he was afraid you would talk him out of it."

"That means he really left for good...?", asked the son of Apollo with a crestfallen look on his face.

"Mh...", muttered the brunette and sat down.

She contemplated her options. What to do now? She could just walk out and forget about it for now, keep in touch with Percy and continue life as it was. Or she could tell them the truth. This would lead to a rant performed by the son of Poseidon and most likely also a happily ever after for the Sea Prince. It would make everything easier. And really, easier would be good. There was one thing she truly hated. Those stupid lovestories where the parties involved were totally in love, but didn't dare to confront the other and walk around each other on eggshells, until something completely tragical happens and they finally realize that they loved each other. Why not skip that whole messy part and get to the happy ending?

"And he left because he's utterly in love with the two of you...", she made it sound like a remark on the weather and looked out the window in boredom.

"What did you just say?", asked the son of Hephaestus dumbfounded.

"I said that he's in love with you", repeated the daughter of Ares slowly.

"Are you... serious?", blinked Will perplexed.

"I am, you morons", grunted Clarisse annoyed and rolled her eyes. "He's in love with you and left the continent because he also thought that he has no chance with you guys anyway."

"But... Perce wants us?", asked Jake slowly and locked eyes with his boyfriend.

"Gods, how come you two are so slow?", groaned Clarisse irritated. "Percy wants to get shagged. Preferably by one of you. Or both at the same time, we didn't get into the details. Anyway, I just thought you should know. Everything else is up to you."

Leisurely she left the cabin again.

/break\

He stiffened a yawn and stretched, trying to work the kinks out of his system. The last time he had felt equally tired and dead was after the war. He wouldn't have thought that studying could be as hard as fighting titans and primeval gods. The door was thrown shut behind him and he walked to his bed. It was a rat-hole, sure, but it was also his first, own apartment. One room, a bathroom down the floor that he had to share with the others. And still, it was his. He paid for it with his own money. And he had it all to himself. Though this bothered him more than the stains on the mattress and the leaking facility and the creaking floor and the creek in the wall, all of that put together. Being alone was the only thing that bothered him. He nearly had forgotten how hard it was to connect to the mortals.

Back in the old days, before he had met Grover, he was constantly alone. And he hated it. He was a freak without friends. And then came Grover, his first friend ever. He brought him to camp, where it was easy to find friends. Luke, Annabeth, Thalia, Clarisse and so many more. Being a half-blood was what had connected them all. But finding a connection to his generation proved to be harder than he would have anticipated for. The most important parts about his life needed to stay a secret, he got frequently attacked by minor bad guys and monsters, which needed to stay a secret, too. It was a bit like high school all over again. Everybody thought he's a freak because he often disappeared and whatever the mist let them thought happened.

This left him rather lonely most of the times. Not that he had that much time over for socializing anyway. University was eating him up and whenever he had a bit time at his hands, he worked. Mostly as a waiter in a diner nearby, sometimes somewhere else. Wherever he could get money.

And still, the nights were lonely. More so than the rest. His apartment was rather cold and the mattress felt loveless. He longed for a warm body. Two warm bodies. For the strong, muscular son of Hephaestus that would certainly be able to fix his leaking facility and the lean son of Apollo that was capable of giving the most relaxing massages at the end of a stressful day.

Sure, sometimes he IMed camp and checked on everybody, but it were mostly Clarisse of Annabeth he would talk to. And he never really dared to ask about Will and Jake.

He fell onto his mattress without getting out of his shoes, dead-tired. Green eyes hid behind lead heavy eyelids. His dreams were often about the two half-bloods he fancied so much.

Percy didn't remember when it had started, really. But he guessed it was during the first war. After Charles had died... He had tried to help Jake adjust to the new position as head of his cabin. And then there was Will... When Annabeth nearly had died, the way the son of Apollo had comforted him. But then the war was over and Annabeth was there and he thought he loved her and she thought she loved him. Not that it lasted long. Percy got abducted by a crazy goddess and was away for months. Annabeth found comfort and love in Nico and Percy couldn't blame them. His bond to Jake and Will tightened, they spend much time together during their fight against Gaia and her lot. Will as the main healer and Jake as one of Leo's favorite counselors, co-workers and siblings.

Jake was strong and witty. And Will was caring and charming. And they were a couple.

All too soon peeped his cellphone. His cue to get to work. That had been what? Ten minutes?

Percy grabbed his bag and left his apartment again. Another reason why he didn't give a damn about the way that rathole looked. He never spend much time there anyway.

/break\

Percy smiled brightly as he served the guests. Always smiling. That in itself was tiring.

"What can I do for you?", asked the green-eyed teen politely.

Two elderly men in suits, most likely lawyers or something like that, had just entered the diner and sat down at a table. One of them was looking him up and down, a hungry look in his eyes.

"I have some good ideas what you can do for me", leered the man.

"I'm sorry, but we are a diner. We serve food. The staff is not on the menu", smiled Percy.

Even though it was always hard to keep a nice facade when he faced such perverts. They weren't the most common diner, though that didn't mean they were a bordello.

"Now, now, my pretty thing, I'm sure we could work something out... Maybe after your shift ended? I would pay good money for you", smirked the man and leaned over some.

One of his hands sneaked around Percy's waist to grope his ass. The son of Poseidon gritted his teeth. One move and he could break the pervert's hand. _No violence against mortals_.

The man winced in pain and Percy blinked surprised.

"You heard him. He's not interested. Maybe you should eat somewhere else", growled an angry voice from behind him.

The two-times savior of the world stiffened at the voice. He knew it.

"Get out of here, before my boyfriend and I may be forced to hurt you", advised another voice.

This couldn't be true. While the two men scrambled out of the diner, Percy did his best to not turn around. He couldn't face them. Especially not in that outfit.

"You look hot in a dress. But you've also lost remarkably too much weight", commented the second one, the soft and slightly worried voice he knew belonged to Will Solace.

"Hot is the underestimation of the millennium", grunted the first. "But I have to agree with the second one, Will."

"What are you two doing here?", asked Percy with a crestfallen look on his face.

He turned around, a dark blush on his cheeks, trying to pull the way too short dress down some more. Even though he knew that this was to to avail. His working outfit was only barely reaching his knees, just enough so one could still see the stockings he wore. A simple, black dress with frills and a white apron. It was a bit embarrassing, but his embarrassment was well paid for, so he had arranged himself with it. Besides, he never thought someone he actually knew would see him in that outfit. Both Will and Jake were smirking broadly and looking him up and down.

"Is this only for work or can you keep it for private usage, too?", asked Jake chuckling.

Will just pulled him into a hug, laying his head on top of the other demi-god's shoulder.

"I missed you, Perce", whispered Will.

"PJ! No flirting with the guests!", called someone from the kitchen.

His blush deepened some more and he pushed himself off the blonde. Bright green eyes looked up at the son of Apollo from underneath black bangs. A hand ran through his hair.

"They're long. You've changed in the past few months", noted Will with a half-smile.

"But you're looking good. Extremely so", hummed Jake, his eyes roaming over the other boy.

"I should... get back to work", muttered the son of Poseidon and hurried away.

Jake and Will took their seats at the now vacant table. Both their eyes glued to the retreating form of their fellow half-blood. Will intertwined his fingers with his boyfriend's.

"He really looks hot", whispered the blonde, his eyes fixed on the son of Poseidon's ass.

"We have to wait until his shift is over before we can get to the fun part", chuckled Jake.

"But I want him!", pouted Will.

"So do I", grunted the son of Hephaestus and rolled his eyes.

"This dress will haunt me for months to go", sighed the son of Apollo and leaned back.

"Ah, maybe it won't haunt you as much after we've taken him dressed like that", grinned Jake.

"Such a nice idea, love", hummed Will with a wink. "All the bad, bad things we could to to him..."

/break\

Five hours passed and Will and Jake had tried nearly anything on the menu, the son of Hephaestus feared they'd leave all their money at that diner. Until finally at the late hours, Percy came back to their table, looking completely exhausted and tired.

"Uh...", was the first thing that came to Percy's mind.

"How about you come with us to our place?", suggested Will with a smile.

The son of Poseidon just shrugged, not really caring. A hotel sounded like a nice place for a change. He leaned exhausted against the son of Hephaestus.

"You going to keep that dress on?", asked Will curiously and linked his fingers with Percy's.

"Too tired to change", murmured the son of Poseidon.

"Not a problem", grinned Jake and laid one arm around the smaller demi-god's waist.

They walked for a little while in silence, until they reached a pretty house.

"Where are we?", asked Percy confused as Will opened the door.

"We said we'd take you to our place. This is it – our place", answered the son of Apollo.

The couple led the way into a cozy living room – it's walls plastered with photos of campers and friends. It was nice and way more homey than the one-room apartment Percy had lived in for the last few months.

"You... live here? How long? Why?", wanted the son of Poseidon to know.

Jake closed the door behind them. "Because of you. Only for a couple of weeks now."

"It took some time until we found you", smiled Will.

"But... Why have you been searching for me?", repeated Percy, his hands akin.

"Something Clarisse had told us after you've left", answered Jake, slowly creeping up on Percy, until they were face to face. "Something about you wanted to get shagged by us."

"But she wasn't sure about the details", whispered Will into his ear, standing right behind the son of Poseidon as he tried to back off some. "So we came to make sure."

"Make sure?", squealed Percy undignified as he bumped into Will's chest, Jake's arms around his waist. "What... uh..."

"Who do you want to get shagged by? Me or Will? Or both of us?", grinned Jake, his hands gliding beneath the frilly dress to cup the boy's lower cheeks.

"It took some time for us before we left", admitted the blonde, grinding against the round firmness that was being squeezed by his boyfriend. "We thought you may come back if we'd give you some time. But you didn't come back and it slowly became boring at camp."

"That's the reason? You've been bored?", snorted Percy perplexed.

"Of course. Your ass was away, we couldn't stare at it anymore. You robbed us of one of our favorite pastimes", grinned Jake. "We missed you, so we decided to follow you."

He pushed his hands up, lifting the dress until he reached the rim of the panties. Will placed tender kisses on the exposed shoulder. This dress was nice, bare shoulders, barely covering Percy's behind. They really liked it.

"Even girl's underwear?", chuckled the son of Hephaestus. "Wouldn't have figured you to be so kinky, Perce. Such an unexpected side of you."

"It's just a job", mewled Percy and blushed again. "I need to earn money somehow."

"The outfit is nice", agreed the blonde, gripping the Sea Prince's waist hard. "But I don't like that you're walking around like that in a place where everyone can see you."

Jake kissed Percy hard and pulled the panties down, the same moment as Will lifted the son of Poseidon up at his hips. Out of reflex he slung his legs around Jake's waist. The blonde opened his boyfriend's jeans to free his erection and hurried to do the same with his own.

"How about you tell us now?", whispered Will and nibbled at the Sea Prince's ear.

"I want you – both", confessed Percy. "I... I left, because I thought you would never want me anyway... Well, it was part of the reason..."

The two hands on his ass spread his cheeks invitingly. A broad grin tugged at Will's lips as he slowly pushed into the nice, tight hole in front of him. He groaned in pleasure, entering the warm channels inch by inch. Percy whimpered and rested his head against the blonde's shoulder.

"Don't tell me that's already too much for you", chuckled Jake. "That's only half the fun."

Just as he tilted his head and wanted to ask what that was supposed to mean, he felt a second cock at his entrance. A strangled moan escaped his lips as Jake too entered him. Never before had he felt as stretched as both pushed into him, deeper and deeper. All words had left him, the sensation way too high. Jake and Will pushed into him, hard and deep, nearly pulling out completely just to thrust into him again. Grunts, moans and whimpers were all that could be heard for the next hour. Their coupling was rough and pure and satisfying, four hands stroking Percy's member while two cocks worked his ass.

The son of Hephaestus bit down on one side of the Sea Prince's neck, his boyfriend on the other side, both sucking and biting to leave marks, as the son of Poseidon came.

They bit as hard as possible while the muscles around their cocks cramped down on them, making this whole experience even more pleasurable, leading to the moment they shot their loads into Percy, marking him both on the inside and on the outside.

The three of them collapsed on the floor, Percy in the middle, the other two holding him close, kissing him again and again until sleep claimed him. Will grabbed the cushions from the couch and made it a bit more comfortable for them, not yet wishing to pull out of their lover. He placed one of the cushions beneath their Sea Prince's head and leaned over the green-eyed half-blood to capture Jake's lips in a last kiss before the couple too drifted off to sleep.

/break\

The sun was tickling his face, slowly waking him up. He just groaned slightly and pulled his blanket closer. Though that didn't feel like his blanket. He scrunched his eyebrows and blinked a few times. No, this was indeed not his blanket. It was a carpet. Why was he laying beneath a foreign carpet? Well, most likely because this wasn't his apartment either.

"Good morning, pretty maiden", grinned Will and kissed him softly.

Yeah, not his apartment. There were no naked half-bloods in his apartment.

"Good morning... Wait, maiden?"

"You're still wearing your... working dress", hummed Jake and captured Percy's lips next.

Percy nodded in slow-motion and sat up, though he winced in pain and sank back into a laying position. His ass burned like fire. Why did his...? Oh.

"Taking us both at the same time had been a bit too much, eh?" chuckled Jake.

"Poor baby", whispered Will and kissed Percy's collarbone. "How about we make it up to you... with more sex? I ache to feel you embracing me again... You felt so good last night..."

"Will's right, you're so tight", agreed Jake and worked the buttons of Percy's dress.

"Jeez, you two are horny as if you've never had sex before", grunted the son of Poseidon and wriggled free from in-between them.

"Well, we _have_ never had sex before. Not with you", grinned Jake lopsided.

"How about we interrupt the sex for a little talking?", suggested Percy. "How come you're here?"

"Like we said, we missed you. And really, everybody at the camps is bored to death and back. It's no fun without you. And living here is fun", answered Will, trailing kisses down Percy's arm.

"What exactly are you doing here? This house is great", muttered the son of Poseidon in awe.

"Oh? That's all because of my inventions. Being a child of Hephaestus really comes in handy at times", grinned Jake. "Will is thinking about going to university, studying medicine."

"And what about you?", asked the blonde curiously. "You wear dresses now. What else is new?"

"Dumbass", grunted Percy with a blush and hit the son of Apollo. "I'm only doing this to get the money I need. Stupid things like living, studying and eating are expensive."

"I still don't like where you're working. I'm sure there are other perverts like the one from yesterday. I do not approve", growled Jake possessively, his hands roaming over Percy's legs.

"What? You ordering me to stop working and become a housewife?", grunted Percy.

"Well... The part with the housewife would still have some time", grinned Will. "But yeah, you should stop working there. And you should move in with us."

"Normally I would object to that... But this house is totally awesome and I'd be glad to leave that shitty apartment", contemplated the son of Poseidon.

"And it'll be so much easier to fuck you if you're sharing a bed with us", added Jake with a wicked grin. "Ah, finally back to the main topic. Fucking you. Can we do that now? Pretty-please?"

Percy rolled his eyes as curious fingers circled his still loose entrance.

"You two are incredibly horny indeed", snorted the Sea Prince and spread his legs some.

"No, we merely think that you should get used to this... Let's say this is some kind of training..."

"Really, Jake? Training? For me to get doubled by you?", laughed Percy amused.

"Yes", answered the son of Hephaestus simply and laid the other demi-god's leg over his shoulder before entering him in one swift thrust.

"Say, Jake, how about we go shopping later on? Maybe some nice, short dresses for Percy here? And some lingerie?", suggested Will wickedly as he too entered their lover.

Percy gasped, enjoying the full feeling. This was indeed extremely awesome, he surely could get used to it. As long as they would do it someplace else, too.

"Wait... No girl's clothing for me!", protested the son of Poseidon irritated.

"As if you'd get a say in that", laughed Jake and kissed the boy tenderly.

"Could we at least move the fucking to a bed next time?", mewled Percy desperately.

"I doubt we'll get that far", grinned Will.

Percy sighed. Will was probably right. He too doubted that he and his... new boyfriends would get that far. At least not today. Probably neither tomorrow.

But that didn't matter. Not for now anyway, all that mattered was being together at long last.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
